The Flaming Wolf's Search
by Jaune the Betrayed
Summary: Hi, I'm Jaune the Betrayed, this is my first fanfiction so plese if you have any criticism, please give me some helpful advice. This is a story about a man searching for his lost lover, in the hope of being reunited.


**The Flaming Wolf's Search**

 **Hi Guys, This is Jaune the Betrayed, I would like to say this is my first story so if you have anything to say about how I could improve, I will see what I can do about it. Thank you for reading.**

 **Unfortunately, I do not own Bleach, all I own is my OC.**

 **A New Beginning**

The first thing he felt when he stepped out of the garganta was the chill of the cold night air, 'It has been some time since I felt the breeze of the night air.' The mysterious figure thought.

This man's name is Rex Blaze, he wasn't like your everyday person, since for one he was dead, he would normally be classified as a spirit, Shinigami or hollow at this point, but he is different, as he is a hybrid of hybrids, there are beings known as Arrancars who are 60% hollow and 40% Shinigami, and then there are Vizards who are 60% Shinigami and 40% hollow, but Rex was different he is 50% Vizard and 50% Arrancar, he is the only one of his race.

Rex Stands at about 5'10, with blood red and sea green tipped hair that goes down to his neck (Think Ichigo when he leaves the Dangai after gaining the Final Getsuga Tenshou), his eyes were a piercing gold with a slitted pupil, which made you think of some type of feline, his mouth was set into a thin line, but you could see his two canine teeth poking out of his upper lip, and his skin was tanned as if he had been out in the sun for a while.

As Rex looked around he started to pick up key features around him, such as the large white building to his right, which seemed to be surrounded by all manners of vehicles, but one thing stood out to him the most, a large sign saying, 'Karakura General Hospital', around this building he found residual traces of reiatsu, this lead him to believe that must be some sort of spiritual being around as the amount left behind was more than a normal spirit, could leave behind.

Suddenly, an outburst on uncontrolled reiatsu came out of nowhere, acting like a signal to any spiritual beings in the area, Rex decided that it would be wise to go see what caused this outburst while staying out of sight, so with a quick burst of sonido, he was on the roof across from a hollow and what looked like a boy with shockingly bright orange hair, with a zanpakuto the size of himself, this showed that the boy had no control over his reiatsu, this was also shown by the fact he was constantly leaking it out of him as if there was no tomorrow, the boy was facing off against the hollow, when Rex felt a presence materialises right next to him.

This man has light blonde hair hidden under a white and green striped bucket hat, and wore a dark coat with white diamonds at the bottom, (I'm not good with descriptions so just search up Kisuke Urahara), this man seemed to have a jolly look on his face as he turned to Rex and said "So it seems I'm not the only person attracted by that outburst, I am Urahara Kisuke, a humble shop owner, and who would you be?".

Rex looked at Kisuke boredly as he slowly dralled out, "My name is Rex Blaze, first name first, I could never see the point of saying you last name first. So , by the look on your face I believe you knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later am I right?".

Kisuke for once in his life was shocked, how had this person who he had met only moments ago already tell he had planned this out and knew that he would be needed to help someone, to Kisuke this seemed suspicious as this man, Rex had figure him out after only saying one sentence too each other. "I don't know what you are talking about, how could I know what was going to happen here Blaze-san."

Rex seeing that he would not get anything out of this man decided it was time to leave, as it seemed that the orange haired boy had defeated the hollow and had fainted, with a small girl like person walking over to help him, with this Rex disappeared from the area in the same way he arrived, a burst of sonido, leaving Kisuke to do whatever he had planned.

Later, in the night

On the tallest building in Karakura, stood Rex his trench coat billowing in the wind (Rex is wearing a white version of Ichigo's bankai clothes but with frayed sleaves and a fire red outline), under the coat you could see two swords, a o-katana and a wakizashi, as Rex stared at the moon he thought about his past, and hopes that one day he can see the one person he missed the most again, with that thought he faded out of view as he went to seek shelter for the night to see, what the day will bring, and how his search will go.

 **Thanks for reading this, I will see if I have time to write the next chapter soon.**

 **With that I bid you adu, Jaune the betrayed.**

 **Please Review, no flames as they will be used to fuel my rage.**


End file.
